A Gundam Graduation
by Shadow Spinner
Summary: What would happen at the GW piolets graduation? This is my take. Oh, and before i forget, this is a songfic to Vitemen C's Friends Forever. Please Review.


A Gundam Graduation  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Wish I did. Not rich enough to, I bet I couldn't even buy Quatre. Please don't sue. I like to write fanfics, I'm not doing it to steal from anyone.  
Warnings: Kinda sad. SAP defiant fluff. Nuten else really.  
I guess you could say 1+R, and 2+H.  
Indications: ::~~~:: means thought or flashback. \\ \\ Means part of the song. (Witch I don't own ether.)  
There were tears in all of their eyes. After all they had gone through, after all the years.  
\\ We talked all night about the rest of our lives, where we're going to be when we turn 25. Keep thinkn times will never change, keep thinkn things will always be the same.  
So when we leave this year we won't be comin back, no more hangin out cause we're on a different track.\\  
The super intendant of Saint Gabriel High School walked up to the microphone. "Today we welcome the future! This class of 199 is the best yet."  
This received fresh hollers and whoopla, then more tears, especially from the Valdy Victorian section where all 5 of the pilots sat. Everyone was majorly quiet, passing looks to one another. All 5 would be going to different collages.  
:: All 5 in a dorm room. They are all laughing and talking, and Herro and Trowa are no exception. Then Duo, who had settled down quite a bit in the past couple of years, brought up the subject of collage and everyone stopped laughing. They realized that this was their 4th year of high school, and there wasn't much time left.::  
\\ if you got something that you need to say, you better say it right now because you don't have another day! We're moving on and we can't slow down\\  
Pomp and Circumstance began to play (for those of you who don't know what that is, you need to go to school and ask. I don't care if tomorrow is a weekend!) Duo looked a bit sad.  
"Daijoburu, Duo?" asked Quatre.  
"It's all right, its just that I really don't want to leave, ya know, all these memories and all these good times are gonna end when we leave"  
// These memories are playing like a film without sound, and I keep thinkn of that night in June, I didn't know much of love, but it came to soon \\  
Herro also had that glazed look in his eyes.  
:: Herro is sitting beneath an oak tree. ( this tree was later dubbed as the make-out place by Duo) Relena comes over. (R.S. I don't really care for Relena bashing unless it's done in good taste, just to let you know.) Herro smiles a secret smile and scoots over to let her sit by him. After about 40 minuets of studying (R.S. yeah, sure, right, the only thing that they are studying is each other and the many possible ways to take off their clothes.) they make out.   
Duo and Hilde can be heard on the other side of the tree, their own make out session just as intriguing.::  
The announcer began calling people to the stage to receive their diplomas. Trowa remembered last night.  
:: Trowa and the rest of the 5 are on a 5-line phone so they can all chat. They are talking about how different life was going to be.  
// And it was me and you, then we got real blue, stay at home talkin on the telephone. We'd get so excited and we would get so scared, laughing at ourselves thinkn life isn't fair.// ::  
All the boys looked at each other. It was their turn to go up. They did so shaking in their shoes, even Herro was a bit nervous. To them this was worse torture than a whole gang of leos and they weren't in their gundams. After grabbing their diplomas they sat down at a table in the reception hall. They made their promises to keep in touch, which secretly knew would never happen. But each boy knew they would be friends forever.  
// And this is how it feels: as we go on, we remember all the times we had together. And as our lives change, come whatever, we will still be friends forever.\\   
They all didn't want to leave, but had to when the speeches were done. They knew their friendship would not be forgotten.  
They smiled as they got into their cars with their girlfriends, each off to a bright new future.   
  
  



End file.
